


The Wayhaven Chronicles Imagines

by toglidethroughlife (mintmarshmallow)



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmarshmallow/pseuds/toglidethroughlife
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring each pairing in different imaginesChapter 2: “ It’s raining, we’re cold, and— look there’s a cave!” aka SHARING BODY HEAT
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Preparing to go undercover at a gala

**Adam x F!Detective (Jessica)**

“Farah, I’m not sure about this—“

Adam follows the detective’s voice to find her descending the staircase with care, his eyes accidentally trailing the length of her exposed leg from the high slit of her deep olive dress, the color accentuating the beautiful tan of her skin. There’s a sense of caution about the way she approaches him — whether it was due to the uncomfortable high heels Farah had put her in... or the way she seems to have noticed Adam looking at her — like she was the only thing that mattered in the world — Adam wasn’t sure.

His breath catches in his chest when their eyes meet, her bright hazel eyes shining under the light of the chandelier... nothing short of stunning.

“Jessica, wow!” Farah calls all of a sudden, causing Jessica to miss a step.

Without further thought, Adam rushes to catch her in his arms, her frame falling into his embrace like a puzzle piece clicking into place.

They barely even notice Farah as she smirks from the side.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to keep those heels? I get the feeling that tripping over isn’t going to be a problem.”

—

**Nate x F!Detective (Lina)**

Nate fidgets with the corners of his bowtie once more, stealing another glance in the mirror to make sure that it’s straight.

“Seriously, Nate, if you touch that bowtie one more time—“ Farah begins to threaten, frustration growing in her voice after having seen him straighten that damn bowtie — which she helped him put on — for almost fifty times now this evening.

The sound of footsteps approaching them — _her_ footsteps — causes Farah to pause.

Nate breaks into a dashing smile as soon as Lina walks in, all traces of anxious energy melting away at the sight of her.

Farah smiles and goes back to lounging on her chair.

“Wow,” Lina smiles, eyes drinking in Nate’s appearance appreciatively. “You didn’t tell me you looked so handsome in a suit.”

Her hands come up to adjust his bowtie and Nate doesn’t feel the need to check it afterwards, the satisfied smile on her lips the only assurance he needs.

—

**Farah x F!Detective (Camille/Cam)**

“Where is she?” Adam huffs with annoyance, eyes trained on his watch. “We need to leave.”

“Oh relax a little, Adam,” Farah suggests, leaning back against her favorite couch. “We’re still ten minutes ahead of schedule.”

As if on cue, Cam comes rushing into the common room, a vision in white, her strawberry blonde locks falling softly around her face. Her white gown complements her pale skin, granting her an almost ethereal glow — one that Farah can’t help but be drawn to.

“Sorry I’m late—“ she begins to apologize, but Farah comes up to her and gives her a quick peck on the lips, cutting off her train of thought.

“You are right on time,” she tells Cam, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. Turning to Adam she says, “C’mon! Let’s get this party started!”

And Farah hears Adam mumbling under his breath about how this is a mission and not a date, but she doesn’t let his annoyance sour her mood, the most important thing being the hand she was holding in hers, and the smile that she put on Cam’s face.

—

**Morgan x F!Detective (Diane)**

“What is taking her so long?” Adam groans in frustration, practically digging a trench with how much he’s pacing around impatiently.

“I’m sure she’ll be here any second now,” Nate reassures, his tone gentle.

Not that it helps to calm down their team leader.

Morgan hears the distinct rhythm of the detective’s footsteps approaching the room and the corners of her mouth twitch upward — whether in anticipation of Adam’s outburst or in anticipation of seeing _her_ , Morgan doesn’t really bother to figure out.

Adam opens the door impatiently before Diane can reach the room, throwing her a glare as he passes her to proceed to the car.

“Uh, hello to you too,” she offers, not really affected by Adam’s annoyance.

Morgan smirks.

The rest of Unit Bravo file out to follow their team leader, but Morgan stops when she comes in front of Diane, her eyes trailing the length of the detective’s body appreciatively.

She lets out a low whistle. “Careful, sweetheart. I’m inclined to believe that you put in all this effort for me.”

Diane smirks in challenge, closing the space between them to whisper in her ear. “Oh darling, I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this, feel free to send me requests on tumblr @toglidethroughlife :)


	2. “It’s raining, we’re cold, and— look there’s a cave!” aka SHARING BODY HEAT

**Adam x F!Detective (Jessica)**

“This will have to do,” Adam says, eyes scanning for any openings in the cave they might have to watch out for.

(He quickly realizes there aren’t any, the cave itself being relatively shallow, just deep enough for them to escape the raging winds and rain outside.)

They have been stuck in these woods for hours now, every path seemingly endless before bringing them back to the same spot over and over. The cave, which they hadn’t noticed until it started raining, seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

_Something_ (or _someone_ ) might just be playing with them here.

Adam certainly believes there is.

They’re still standing near the entrance when a gust of wind blows in, causing Jessica to shiver. “Let’s get in then.”

The slight quiver in her voice doesn’t escape Adam’s ears.

“I’ll get us some firewood,” he announces, one foot already out of the cave.

“Everything’s probably soaked at this point,” she says running after him, her hand catching in his when she reaches for him.

(Her hand is alarmingly cold in his palm.)

“We shouldn’t split up,” she tells him, eyes filled with worry.

His free hand reaches for hers and covers them, instinct taking over as he rubs them warm. Jessica smiles and laces her fingers through his.

“I’m fine,” she reassures, giving his hands a firm squeeze. “Just stay with me.”

—

**Nate x F!Detective (Lina)**

“Looks like we’re gonna be here a while,” Lina sighs, hands deep in her pockets.

(She’s been standing near the cave entrance for the last hour, checking again and again if there’s any chance they’ll see daylight soon. So far… nothing.)

Nate’s hands come over her shoulders from behind, a warm smile on his face. “Why don’t you sit inside with me?”

Lina sighs again but lets him lead her inside, appreciating the way his body seems to be radiating off heat. He takes off his jacket after they’ve both seated, draping it over Lina’s shoulders.

Her hands come over his as he pulls in the lapels around her neck. “What about you?”

He brings his hand up to her cheek, brushing away the lock of blonde hair that’s fallen onto her face. “I’ve got other ways to keep warm.”

He captures her lips in a long, slow kiss, arms pulling her close. His lips continue to trail upwards, pressing a brief kiss against her nose, then another one on her forehead.

Lina wraps her arms around Nate’s torso, pressing her body against his. “Thank you, Nate.”

“For what?” he chuckles, and Lina’s heart aches at the thought that he really doesn’t realize how amazing he is.

“For being you.”

—

**Farah x F!Detective (Cam)**

“You’re cold!” Farah exclaims, taking Cam’s hands and leading her into the farthest corner inside the cave.

She takes off her coat, intending to wrap it around Cam, but her hands come over Farah’s, a look of worry in her eyes. “I don’t want you to get cold too.”

“I’m fine,” Farah smiles, heart swelling with affection as she brushes one hand over Cam’s cheek. “Come here.”

She wraps her arm around Cam’s shoulders and invites her to sit down beside her, draping her long coat over both of them like a blanket. Her right hand is linked with Cam’s while the other rubs up and down Cam’s arm, hoping that the consistent motion will help warm her up.

Cam nuzzles her face into the crook of Farah’s neck, pressing a tender kiss there as Farah’s lips find Cam’s temple.

“Thank you,” Cam whispers and Farah pulls her in tighter with a smile.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

—

**Morgan x F!Detective (Diane)**

“Take off your shirt.”

Even with the sound of her own chattering teeth filling her ears, Morgan knew she heard Diane right. Even so, she asks again. “ _What_?”

Diane’s already pulled off her own shirt, walking over to Morgan with fierce determination in her eyes. “I will not let you get hypothermia while we’re stuck here, okay?”

Her tone may be harsh but her hands are gentle as she helps Morgan peel off her wet shirt, positioning themselves on the ground so that her bare arms wrapped around Morgan’s torso, the drier sides of their leather jackets draped over themselves to block out the wind.

She’s quiet in a way that Morgan isn’t used to, worry etched on her features as she holds Morgan close. The distress she’s feeling becomes apparent when Morgan presses her cheek against the detective’s chest, the latter’s irregular heartbeat pounding in her ear.

Without thinking much about it, Morgan rubs soothing circles onto the side of Diane’s hip. “You know, sweetheart, there are easier ways for you to warm me up.”

Her tone is still teasing, but it doesn’t sound as brazen as it usually does — less sexual… but, intimate, in a way that feels comforting.

Diane laughs and Morgan feels her own heart rate calm down at the sound of it, a smile creeping onto her lips.

Diane presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I know, darling. Maybe when we’re not at risk of freezing our bits off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me on tumblr @toglidethroughlife!! also, feel free to send me your favorite tropes for future drabbles <3


End file.
